A Promise Of A Lifetime
by CrystallurvesFT
Summary: This is basically my version of the chapters 177,178 and 179 contains spoilers if you haven't read it yet. Main couple: MitSume. May change to M
1. Chapter 1

**Hi minna-san! This fanfic is about Gakuen Alice, one of my all time favorites. The storyline is just sooooooo touching! Anyways, main couple is… well, you know! Natsume and Mikan! Though there might be mention of other couples. This story is basically a rewrite of the ending where Mikan leaves Gakuen Alice and got her memories there taken away by that damned memory manipulation guy. I read the rest of the manga raw, since I can read traditional Chinese. Demo, in this story, Mikan still has her Alices even though her memories are gone. She regains them later in the story though and Hotaru and her brother is not 'forgotten' by everyone!**

**All right, enough with the blabbering and onwards with the story!**

**~Mikan pov~**

"I will definitely come and see you! Just wait! Definitely!" I yelled to my fellow schoolmates. Tears trickled down everyone's face as they watched my leave Gakuen Alice. _Where are you…_ Hotaru, Natsume! My best friend and 'boyfriend' are nowhere to be found. _My last regret…_ I thought as I walked through the school gates and into the outside world again. _Never will I fall in love again!_ My determination arose.

**Flashback (A/N Every para. Is a different chapter.)**

"Mikan! Whatever happens… Nothing will stop me from protecting you.." Natsume murmured. He pulled me closer to his chest, hugging me. I placed my palm on his shoulder and we stood for a while. "I will be by your side…. Till the very end. Until the very last moment, before you disappear in that keyhole. I don't want to be apart from you…" He said, tightening the embrace. In that moment, my happiness could not be described with words.

" I love you, you idiot Natsume…" I whispered as we stood on the balcony, separated by the cursed barrier. If it weren't there, I would have brought him to my room already. **I saw what I wrote there. **"Me too, Mikan, I love you.." "From now until forever.. more than anyone else…" He replied. Before I could say anything, he locked my lips with his. I kissed back. We have already done this many times before, but I never manage to get enough of it. This kiss was a promise, a promise of our eternal love for each other.** I got the inspiration for the title from here.**

**Back to present**

There he was, the man with memory manipulation. I walked up to him silently, wishing that he really would not take my memories away. The days at Gakuen Alice were so eventful, and I didn't want to forget a single thing about my stay there. Then I wondered if my Alice was still with me. The man put his hand on my head. Next thing I knew, I was falling into utter darkness.

"Kan…Mikan.." A voice was calling out to me in the darkness. A person walked towards me. He had raven coloured hair and crimson eyes** (A/N: You should know who this is *****wink wink)**. Why did he look so familiar? Why does my heart beat wildly when I near him?

I opened my eyes. Jii-chan was there. He looked worriedly at me.

"Are you okay, Mikan? You looked distressed when you were asleep. Come now, you don't want to be late for school…" He said.

Oh, that's right. I'm seventeen years old and am currently in XX school. I am very popular with the guys there, even though I have not fallen in love with anyone before **(*sobs noooo… what about **_**him**_**?). **My best friends are shi-chan and sa-chan. We always go home and go to school together.

When I arrived at school with the two of them, the classroom was already filled to the brim with students, even though it was half an hour to the first lesson, which happened to be Geography. Sigh… a boring class to kick start the day, huh? I was exceedingly good in all my subjects, though I did not really work hard for those subjects I disliked**. (A/N: The subjects in Gakuen Alice are twice as hard as norm syllabus)**

As we walked into the classroom, I noticed all the girls have crowded around two particular tables. We walked closer to the tables and I couldn't believe what I saw. Sitting at the table was the raven haired boy whom I dreamed of. At the other table was a boy with blond hair and hugging a rabbit.

Suddenly, a wave of memories washed into my brain. Natsume…. Ruka-pyon…

"N-Natsume! Ruka-pyon!" I shouted to them. Everybody's heads snapped towards me. Ruka's eyes started to water. Natsume's cold expression softened. Both of them stood up and walked towards me. Murmurs were heard all around us as the girls left an 'O' shaped space for us to stand in.

"What! They know each other?! Nooooo! My chance with him is ruined! Anyone will fall for Mikan!" Somebody whispered.

'Natsume… Natsume… I missed you.." I managed to choke out. Natsume walked towards me and tilted my head with his forefinger and smashing his lips into mine. I returned the favor as I placed my arms around him. The crowd gasped. So that's why Mikan rejected all those boys they mused.

"I missed you too Polkadots." He said, smirking.

"Why you pervert! You still remember!" I shrieked, my face red. Everyone looked at me, confused at why Natsume called her 'polkadots'.

"You still have my Alice stone?" He asked, ignoring my comment.

"Of course I do! I never break my promises!" I replied, my fingers fumbling at my neck. I drew out the crimson stone. Natsume took my stone out too. Grinning at each other, we carefully pocketed them.

"You haven't forgotten our promise, have you?" I asked. The girls swooned. They just loved to watch us, didn't they?

"What do you think? The kuro neko always keeps his promise, ya'know? Besides, I told you I would never return it, even if you fall for someone else…" He said, stealing a glance at Ruka.

Ruka glanced away, embarrassed. " You know I got over her already. I'm with Hotaru now."

"What! You two are together now? Congratulations!" I exclaimed. The crowd of girls sighed even more. Now boy#2 was taken too.

"Heh, see? You do look better with your hair down." Natsume said.

"Then don't go around burning it! You had better not try and do that again!" I snapped.

"Oh? So you wanna go?" He shot back. A flame appeared at the tip of his finger. Everybody shrieked and backed away, watching at a safe distance.

"Hah! So you think you can burn me? Nullified!" I said. Immediately, the flame extinguished. Natsume looked at me, surprised.

"You still have your nullification Alice?" He asked.

"I just remembered I had an Alice."

"Heh, this makes it much more interesting, no?" His whole hand emitted flames now.

"Oh, so you forgot I can steal your Alice?" I smirked. He immediately stopped. Ruka cowered in fear.

"Wow. I didn't know Mikan was an Alice. She must be a dangerous one if the boys are scared of her." Some said.

"Senpai is here!" An anonymous student yelled. At that, everybody dashed back to his or her seats.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo minna! shi-chan and sa-chan are my OCs, though they appeared in the manga, one is actually Goshima, so they are just 'disguises'. Reviews will be much appreciated!**

**Mikan pov**

"Hotaru!" I called out to the dark-haired girl when school finished. I was walking with Natsume when I spotted Hotaru and Ruka walking together hand in hand. They both had a blush on their faces when Natsume and I found them out.

"Keh… who's getting lovey dovey now?" I teased them. They turned tomato red.

"Pffftt!" Natsume and I tried to compress our laughter at their reaction but to no avail despite knowing they might get back at us.

"Oh yeah, by the way, why did you come when you disappeared from my life 7 years ago? Something to tell me?" I asked, since it was quite unusual when I thought about it. They lowered their heads.

" Trouble back at Gakuen Alice. We've been attacked by a mysterious organization that calls themselves the Alice Exterminating Group. In short, ATG. They have people with Alices, and desire to make this world free of Alice users. Principal says only you can defeat them, if you still have your Alice, and of course with some of us too." Natsume informed me.

"So, now that we've found that you still have your Alices, we can inform them and take you back to Gakuen Alice, and hopefully you'll stay too." Ruka said.

"We still have your room, so pack your belongings quickly and Naru will come to pick us up in the evening." Hotaru instructed.

"All right!" I squealed. "I miss my room! I never want to leave it again! A special star room is sooooo comfortable! Oh, how's Iinchou and the others? Any good news?"

**Normal pov**

"Oh, you'll be surprised. Anna and Nonoko have risen to two stars! Yuu is doing just fine, like how he always is. Misaki and Tsubasa haven't broken up. And guess what! Nobara and Persona are married and have a daughter!" Hotaru broke out of her cold personality. Mikan was surprised.

"Wow! Really! I can tease her when I come home!" Mikan exclaimed, also glad that Hotaru has finally opened up. She guessed it was because of Ruka. Shikan and Sakine's bangs covered their eyes.

"So…. Mikan, you're not coming back anymore?" They quietly said, upset that they weren't as close to her as they thought they were. Anybody could see that Mikan was more comfortable with Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka. In fact, nobody has ever seen Mikan so close to boys, especially Ruka, considering he wasn't her boyfriend.

Sighing, Mikan finally replied. "It's not that I don't like you, but you must have Alice to come to this school."

After thinking for a minute, she said. "Hmmmmm… but maybe we could get Natsume to test you, but of course with Narumi-sensei's permission… how 'bout it, Natsume? You gave me my test, so why don't you try your hand at it again?"

Natsume glanced coldly at the girls, who looked up hopefully at them. "No chance." He said, after examining them.

"Natsume! Don't be that mean! And I thought you had opened up finally!" Mikan said as the girls looked down, discouraged

"Oh, I have opened up, Polka. Take a look at what I was when you first stepped through the doors of elementary B class." He shot back. Mikan thought about it. It was true; he was even colder when she first met him.

"Fine! You have, just a tiny bit! Just try to test them! Anything will do!" mikan pleaded.

"Yeeesh. The things I do for you. But I want a reward."

"You…fine! What do you want?"

"A kiss."

"okay."

Natsume walked up to her, cupped her face with his hands and kissed her square on the lips. One of his arms left her face and snaked around her waist. She placed her arms on his shoulders, deepening the kiss while playing with his soft, silky hair.

"Oi, you two! Care to stop this public make-out session?" Hotaru snapped, annoyed. The comment worked. The couple pulled away and Mikan blushed. Natsume resumed his usual cool stance, facing the two girls.

"What are you best at? Is it your hobby?" He asked.

"Mine is sewing and yes, it is my hobby." Shikan said.

"Mine is planting, it is also my hobby."Sakine said.

"Okay, so if they were to have Alices, it would be sewing and plant pheromone. If it were true, Sakine would be able to grow plants at an alarming rate or command them to do anything. She can be compared to Ruka with his animal pheromones. Shikan should be able to create masterpieces that can rival a professional tailor." Natsume concluded. "Is that true? And I have eyes. I can tell when you're deceiving me, so be honest and don't play with fire."

They looked downcast. "Awwww… we don't have Alices after all…" They said, sulking.

"Hmmm… I think we could just make an exception out of them then, they can come with us for a day, and go back tomorrow evening when the Alice festival ends." Narumi suddenly appears behind the group.

"Oi, Narumi. Don't go scaring people like that." Natsume said while hugging Mikan who was trembling in fear.

"Ah, Mikan! We've missed you!" Yuu popped out along with Anna, Sumire, Nobara, Persona, Nonoko, Tsubasa and Misaki.

"Minna!" Mikan squealed, hugging everybody. "Really?" She turned sparkling eyes at Narumi.

"Haha! Of course!" He replied with his usual demeanor.

"YAY! I love you!" She squealed, running up to him and squeezing him in a tight hug.

"Alright then, shall we go?" He said, gesturing to the huge limousine that would no doubt fit all of them with space to spare.

"demo, we haven't packed yet!"

"No worries, I dropped by your houses to pick up your belongings. Bear included too."

"Yosh. Then Ikuzo!" They yelled.

On the way, Mikan caught up with everybody.

"Nobara! I'm glad you found love!" Mikan said while lying her head on Natsume's shoulder and linking hands with him.

"Haha! I can't believe it too! I'm so happy now!" She said, shooting a look filled of happiness to her sleeping husband.

It appeared that the Dangerous ability class no longer existed and the students became one of the special ability class. This year they designed a labyrinth and it was with the theme of Alice in wonderland.

"Mikan and everyone in special ability class will be responsible for our two guests, okay?" Narumi said

"Sugoi!" They yelled.


End file.
